Sakura's Wanings
by YumeSei
Summary: Sakura wants Sasuke. She needs him. But what does she expect from him? More than love. It even breaks his Uchiha Pride. That's something. And the world is ending. And Naruto has eaten salad.


**A/N: Don't own Naruto. And please review on how to improve or anything!**

Sakura felt especially courageous today just after she became an _actual_ genin! She could go say that to Sasuke-kun! Then, he'll actually say yes to her courageous and strong body! And then, she can go date him! And then, he'll fall in love with her _amazingly gorgeous, delicious, ready-to-eat_ body! And then, and then, and then! OH ALL THE POSSIBILITIES! Oh yes, that'd be sooo perfect! _Ah, and then I can prove Ino-pig! Cha!_ she thought.

That afternoon, she caught Sasuke. Her eyes were blooming with hearts. She raced to him and locked arms with him before he could even react. He immediately stared at her blankly. His eyes were so gorgeous! He was so gorgeous to her! Oh, what will he do if she suddenly proposed to him? Oh, no. That's a no,no. She couldn't do that. They were too young. So, she immediately said with a seducing voice, "Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke was disgusted and answered, "What?"

 _Maybe he just wants to play hard to get like he always does,_ Sakura thought.

She cleared her throat as Sasuke tried to pull hard but Sakura had done some thing to him! What was it? Wait, he didn't want to run away from her anymore. What was this! Such monstrosity! He had to get out of there and fast! He was getting sucked into those green orbs! Those so beautiful lips! He was staring at THEM! He looked away. But it was so tempting to just kiss them! _Aw, the Uchiha pride! Why must you do that to me! I just want to kiss those oh so scrumptious lips! Wait, no! I can't! Wait, yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! Aw, am I going through puberty? Whyyyyy?!_ he thought. Then he glanced at Sakura and she continued. She didn't even see his seizure, thank goodness!

"So, do you have anything in mind on who you would want to marry, Sasuke-kun?" she purred.

 _"Of course, I want to marry y-"_ he whispered until he shut his mouth. _So DUMB, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!_ he thought. Of course, Sakura didn't notice.

So he shot back, "No."

Sakura's smile dropped. _Keep Trying!_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Ooooooh, well there a lot who like you, Sasuke-kun. Like _me~~_ " she purred seductively. Sasuke suppressed a dark blush but it still came, so he tried to make it look like anger. _SHE LIKES ME. SHE LIKES ME! I SHOULD GO WIN THE LOTTERY RIGHT NOW!_

 _"Go away_ ," Sasuke hissed.

Sakura was unfazed.

"We could have a beautiful Japanese house and a Japanese house together," she started and Sasuke blushed even more. Redder than Hinata. But since everyone's so oblivious these days, no one sees it.

"Or we could have a home apartment, so we can always see each other," she said. _That'd be actually quite nice,_ Sasuke thought. _Wait, no! Ugh._

"And then we can become heroes and then we will be **The Ultimate Couple!** " Sakura dreamily said. Sasuke actually liked the idea, but didn't dare say it.

"And then, children!" she said lost in her world, not knowing Sasuke listened. No one was there to listen except him in the streets, but he felt so self conscious right now!

"What do you want to name her, Anata?" she said.

"Hana, like you, Ana-" WAIT WHAT?! ANATA?! SWEET HEART?! DEAR?! SASUKE WAS GOING CRAZY! NARUTO AHS EATEN SALAD?! SASUKE CALLED SOMEONE ANATA?! SASUKE WANTS CHILDREN?! WE HAVE THE APOCALAPSE NOW!

"N-No. No, Sak-kura-chan. W-Wait, Sakura," he stuttered. SASUKE STUTTERED! AHHHHH! The world had crumbled down, now!

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked out of her dream now.

Sasuke did the only thing he could think of right now. He pulled he to the Sakura tree next to where they were walking near and smashed his lips to hers. It felt perfect. Her eyes widened. His eyes closed and loved the moment. Them, they were in their own dream. They were forever in bliss. The loved it. "Love you, Anata."

"L-love you, Sasuke," Sakura stuttered.

They weren't genin anymore. They were already passed marriage in a Japanese house without baby Sarada right next to them.

"I love you," Sakura said serenely.

"I don't love you, though," Sasuke said. Sakura laughed.

"Oh? Then, you only like me? I'm heart-broken, Sasuke- _kun~~~_ " Sakura seductively said.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"No, of course not. I hate you. That's because you break my Uchiha pride," he whispered.

"Hm, I'm sorry~~" Sakura giggled in his arms.

"That brought me back. But still. I can't just blush just because of one woman. Hmph," he playfully pouted as he continued to his her.

"That's great. That means you love me, Sasuke."

"No. That means I'll always love you and I'll die for you. If an Uchiha pride can drive you to your death just because of it, then this love of mine that goes beyond it, that I'm so possessive of you, then I'll go beyond death for you, Anata."

"Wow, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Aw, then I'll have to do better then."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. But I'm not leaving you this time."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked as he kissed her again.


End file.
